A track trencher excavation machine, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, typically includes an engine 36 coupled to a right track drive 32 and a left track drive 34 which together comprise the tractor portion 45 of the track trencher 30. An attachment 46, usually coupled to the front of the tractor portion 45, typically performs a specific type of excavating operation.
A ditcher chain 50 is often employed to dig relatively large trenches at an appreciable rate. The ditcher chain 50 generally remains above the ground in a transport configuration 56 when maneuvering the trencher 30 around the work site. During excavation, the ditcher chain 50 is lowered, penetrates the ground, and excavates a trench at the desired depth and speed while in a trenching configuration 58. Another popular trenching attachment is termed a rock wheel in the art, shown in FIG. 3, and may be controlled in a manner similar to that of the ditcher chain 50.
A track trencher excavation machine typically employs one or more sensors that monitor various physical parameters of the machine, and means for altering machine operations in an attempt to increase excavation productivity. The information gathered from the sensors is generally used to moderate a particular machine function, or to provide the operator with information typically by transducing a sensor signal for communication to one or more analog display instruments, such as a tachometer, for example. The information communicated to an operator by employing a plurality of conventional analog display instruments must generally be interpreted by a skilled operator in order to assess whether the track trencher is operating within acceptable performance and safety margins.
FIG. 4 is an illustration of a conventional control panel 62 of a track trencher 30. Propulsion and steering of a track trencher 30 when operating in a transport mode is generally controlled by manipulating the left and right track levers 64 and 66 which respectively control actuation of the left and right track drives 34 and 32. The prior art control panel 62 includes a speed range switch 74, RPM knob 76, steering trim knob 78, and propel trim knob 80, all of which are typically adjusted during normal trenching operation of a track trencher 30. A high degree of skill is typically required on the part of the operator who must continuously monitor the effects of adjustments made to the propulsion and steering of the tractor portion 45, as well as the effects on the operation of the attachment 46. Maintaining optimum track trencher performance using the controls and analog display instruments of a prior art control panel 62 during both excavation and transport is generally considered an exacting and fatiguing task.
It can be appreciated that the complex task of operating a track trencher 30 is further complicated by the necessity to read, interpret, and assess the information provided by a plurality of prior art analog display instruments. The limited nature and amount of information provided by the plurality of prior art analog display instruments shown in FIG. 4 is typically used by the operator when adjusting the aforementioned controls in an attempt to efficiently control the track trencher 30.
When operating a track trencher 30 in a trench mode during excavation, for example, a tachometer 72 is typically employed to monitor the speed at which the engine 36 is operating. An operator is typically alerted to changes in the loading of the engine 36 during excavation by associated changes in engine speed reflected on the tachometer 72. The operator, however, cannot determine the speed at which the track trencher is excavating, the speed at which the trenching attachment 46 is operating, and degree of turning in either the left or right direction. Such determinations, if made at all, are mere estimates, the accuracy of which is highly dependent on the experience level of an operator.
It is often desirable to determine an optimum track trencher and attachment speed for excavating a particular excavation site and, at a later time, the next working day for example, return to the same optimum levels to increase overall trenching efficiency. Further, depending on the particular topography of an area to be excavated, the operator may be required to steer the track trencher 30 in a direction to excavate one or more curved trenches. The prior art analog display instruments of a conventional control panel 62 provide insufficient information for determining such optimum trenching speeds and directions.
There is a desire among the manufacturers of track trenchers to minimize the difficulty of operating a track trencher, and to reduce the substantial amount of time currently required to adequately train a track trencher operator. Further, there continues to exist in the excavation equipment manufacturing community a keenly felt need to enhance the means of communicating operational, diagnostic, and safety-related information to the operator during track trencher operation. The present invention fulfills these needs.